When the Lights Go Down
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Spencer and Emma in 50 Sentences


**Author's Note: This is my second round of 50 Sentences and it is about Spencer Cassadine & Emma Scorpio-Drake, who could be my favorite UC Kids of PC couple when they both grow up! Hope you like these like you did with Nikolas & Georgie's 50 Sentences...**

**When the Lights Go Down**  
**Spencer Cassadine and Emma Scorpio-Drake**  
**50 Sentences**

**Touch**  
Both of them knew that, with each lingering touch of their hands, their engagements to other people would ultimately end.

**Slice**  
As she stands up with his bride at their wedding, she looks at him and feels a slice of her heart missing.

**Tears**  
She can't ignore the tears as they fall down her cheeks while she watches him dance with Lila Rae.

**Princess**  
He tells her, after they make love, "You will always be my princess, Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake..."

**Love**  
Despite her looming wedding, Emma knows she will always love Spencer Mikhail Cassadine.

**Shadow**  
On the day of her wedding, his shadow looms over her head and she can't ignore it.

**Clock**  
She can feel the clock ticking and she knows that she must make a heartbreaking decision.

**Baby**  
A week after her disaster wedding, she discovers that there is going to be a baby.

**Happy**  
While they await news of what they are having, he tells her, "You make me the happiest man in the world, E..."

**Pain**  
Neither of them are prepared for the pain-or emotions-that come flooding in when Kelly Lee tells them, "I'm sorry...Your son was stillborn..."

**Hurt**  
Whenever she sees her best friend Molly Lansing Jacobs with her baby, she tries to forget all the hurt that came when she lost her own son.

**Eyes**  
He can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants him to break up his marriage to Lila Rae so that they can be together.

**Ask**  
During their annual girls' night out, Molly asks Emma, "So what's going on between you and my cousin, E?"

**Hope**  
She is filled with hope when he tells her that his leaving Lila Rae for her.

**Laugh**  
He sees her smile just before she bursts into full-blown laughter.

**Ring**  
He gets down on his knees in the park and says to her, "Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears fall freely from her eyes as she quickly nods her head-full of dark hair-yes.

He slips the ring on her finger like it was meant for her then kisses the knuckles above it.

**True**  
His words rang true a year later when they finally stood in front of their families & friends-including Lila Rae, who was supporting them despite her broken heart-and said "I do".

**View**  
During their honeymoon in Greece, he takes her to Cassadine Island and she tells him, "The view is amazing & breathtaking, Spence..."

**Mask**  
She'll never forget their first kiss-his mask tickled her nose and he had to kiss her to cut off her continuous giggles.

**Hero**  
Throughout their relationship, she has always considered him her personal "hero".

**Silk**  
Both of them have fantasies-his fantasy is seeing her in a silk negligee.

**Dance**  
Upon their return to Port Charles, he takes her out to a club then watches her dance.

**Ice**  
When she sees him comforting Lila Rae, she sends him one of her icy stares and he regrets leaving Lila Rae with her broken heart, but later tells her, "E, nothing happened with me and Lila Rae today..."

**Box**  
For her birthday, he gives her the music box that was passed down from Cassadine to Cassadine.

**Music**  
He tells her, "You are the music that haunts my ears..."

**Hurricane**  
She is worried if Wyndemere will make it through the impending hurricane, which is predicted to hit on the anniversary of when they lost their son.

**Formal**  
Over brunch at Metro Court, he says to her, "What would you say to having another formal black & white ball like the one my father threw?"

**Candle**  
When they lie in bed at night, he tells her, "E, you are the candle that lights my way when its dark & loomy..."

**Whisper**  
While they're preparing for their large guest list to arrive, he whispers in her hair, "Would you like to try having another son when we're finally alone?"

**Overwhelmed**  
Nine months later, when they are finally holding their son, she is overwhelmed with happiness as she looks up at him and says, "What do you think of Aidan Nikolai Cassadine?"

**Fever**  
When Aidan develops a fever, his mom must take him to her parents, who relieve her fears when they tell her that its only his first bout of colds to come.

**Highway**  
When he gets in a car accident on the highway, she is afraid that Aidan won't get a chance to know his dad.

**Breathe**  
After her her dad gives her the news that he will live, she knows she can finally breathe.

**Wings**  
When he wakes up, she feels like she can grow wings and fly.

**Scared**  
While her father held her, she admits, "Dad, I was absolutely scared that Aidan would grow up not knowing what his daddy was like."

**Red**  
He can tell that she's been crying when he sees the red around her eyes.

**Midnight**  
She finally falls asleep in the chair next to his bed when the clock strikes midnight.

**Forever**  
When she tells him that Aidan is going to be a big brother nearly 2 years later, he knows this is what forever feels like.

**Dream**  
Their dreams of being a real family finally come true when Amelia Lauren Cassadine arrives howling into the world.

**Journey**  
He tells her, "My journey beings and ends with you, Aidan and Amelia, E..."

**Song**  
She tells him, "You are the song that makes my heart sing, Spence..."

**Chase**  
As their son chases his dad, she can't stop laughing long enough to take a picture.

**Star**  
During their "camp-out" at Wyndemere, Amelia asks her mom, "Mama, what's it like to feel the stars?"

**Body**  
He knows she has a beautiful body even when she's pregnant.

**World**  
Sometimes she feels like the world has turned against her but that was before she gave him a second brown-eyed boy, Christian Drake Cassadine and he whispered in her hair, "You are my world, E...you gave me three of the greatest blessings and I can't ask for anything more..."

**Wait**  
He asks her, "If one of us is to die first, can the other wait as long as it takes?"

**Promise**  
When he is diagnosed with a brain tumor, she asks him while tears fall down her cheeks, "Do you promise that you'll wait for me, Prince Spencer Mikhail Cassadine?!"

**Strength**  
At his funeral, it takes every ounce of strength for her to not fall apart.

**Lock**  
She discovers a key that has her name on it and finds out that it unlocks the secret room he often used when she wasn't home.

**Angel**  
She knows that he is their children's guardian angel when Aidan tells her, "Mom, I know that Dad is watching over all of us..."


End file.
